KONAN CLYNE KUROSU SCARLETHOW TO GET A BOYFRIEND?
by konan clyne phantomhive
Summary: Ini sebenernya kumpulan cerita yang author alami sendiri dan ada 4 chara berbeda utama di dalamnya yang juga ada 4 karakter dari anime naruto, gundam, vampire knight, dan fairy tail


**KONAN-CLYNE-KUROSU-SCARLET GET THEIR LOVE!**

Di sebuah desa kecil bernama Amegakure kelurahan Heliopolis kecamatan Fairy Tail, Cross city [..ngaco nih author :D..], hidup 4 orang gadis yang bersahabat satu sama lain tanpa memperhatikan kasta. Yang pertama adalah Konan. Konan, gadis tomboy dari kalangan sederhana ini sangat pandai membuat origami. Ia juga pandai karate dan menggambar, menjadi arsitek adalah ambisi terbesarnya. Kedua adalah Lacus Clyne, gadis dari kalangan bangsawan berambut pink panjang ini sangat ramah namun sedikit pemalu. Parasnya cantik dan memiliki otak cukup cerdas, terlebih dalam hal matematika. Ketiga, adalah Yuuki Kurosu. Anak seorang kepala Cross Gakuen, sebuah SMK yang cukup terkenal di Cross city. Yuuki sangat pandai berteman dan supel, sehingga banyak sekali teman yang Yuuki miliki. Dan yang keempat adalah Erza Scarlet. Erza terkenal tegas dan berjiwa pemimpin, ia juga pandai mengendalikan sihir dan sejenisnya.

Mereka berempat bersekolah di Cross Gakuen dimana kepala sekolah Cross Gakuen ialah ayah Yuuki sendiri. Akan tetapi mereka semua berbeda-beda dalam mengambil jurusan. Konan mengambil jurusan Teknik Arsitektur, Lacus di jurusan Akuntansi, Yuuki di jurusan Bahasa, sementara Erza mengambil Teknik Komputer Jaringan (TKJ). Mereka sangat menikmati masa-masa sekolah mereka. Terlebih ada cowok yang mereka idam-idamkan. Diantaranya Pein Rikudo dari jurusan TKJ, Kira Yamato dari jurusan Bahasa, Zero Kiryu dari jurusan Teknik Arsitektur, dan terakhir Jellal Fernandez dari jurusan Akuntansi. Namun demikian, cowok yang mereka suka berbeda kelas dengan mereka. Dimana Konan sangat mengagumi si tengil tapi jenius bernama Pein Rikudo, teman sekelas Erza. Sedangkan Lacus mengidolakan Kira yang sekelas dengan Yuuki secara diam-diam. Sementara Yuuki yang sebenarnya menyukai Zero, teman sekelas Konan merasa sulit mendekati Zero. Karena selain berbeda kelas, Yuuki tengah ditaksir oleh seniornya yang bernama Kaname Kuran. Yang terakhir adalah laki-laki yang disukai Erza, bernama Jellal Fernandez. Jellal Fernandez atau lebih akrab disapa Siegrain ini merupakan putra walikota Cross, namun sebagai putra walikota, ia tidak serta merta menyombongkan diri.

Konan, Lacus, Yuuki, dan Erza yakin bahwa mereka telah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Mereka selalu deg-deg'an setiap bertemu cowok yang mereka sukai. Terlebih diperkuat oleh ramalan Lucy Heartfilia, teman sekaligus tetangga Erza. Namun banyak hal yang mereka tak tahu tentang kehidupan cowok yang mereka sukai itu. Akhirnya, mereka pun bekerjasama untuk saling membantu dalam hal kedekatan mereka dengan cowok impian masing-masing. Konan, Lacus, Yuuki, dan Erza saling bertukar informasi sebagai usaha awal menggapai pujaan hati masing-masing. Berhasilkah usaha mereka?

Simak kisahnya yaaa….?

**KONAN-CLYNE-KUROSU-SCARLET GET THEIR LOVE!**

**Part 1. Lacus's song**

Siang ini, terik cukup memanggang Cross city hingga 120o Celcius [..mateng donk? o.O)a ..]. Suasana ramai di aula Cross Gakuen, banyak anak-anak berjubel untuk mendaftar audisi 'bintang sekolah' yang nantinya akan dimuat dalam majalah beken di Cross city, TEEN MAGAZINE. Tampak Yuuki kerepotan menghadapi para pendaftar yang membeludak itu. Maklumlah, pendaftaran tunggal hanya dibuka di Cross Gakuen untuk seluruh pelajar di Cross city.

" Hai, Yuuki. Kau panitia disini ya?" Sapa Shiki Senri, teman satu ce-es Kaname Kuran.

" Iya, Shiki-senpai." Jawab Yuuki ramah. Namun Yuuki kembali sibuk membagi formulir dan tak mempedulikan Shiki lagi.

" Hai, Yuuki. Boleh aku bantu?" Tiba-tiba saja Kaname Kuran muncul dihadapan Yuuki. Yuuki hanya tersenyum karena ia memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan.

" Cieeee..eheemmb.." Konan _'ngecrohi'_ Yuuki yang dibantu oleh kedua senior beken di sekolahnya itu. Sementara Erza dan Lacus hanya tersenyum nakal menggoda Yuuki.

" Dasar! Sok polos." Celetuk Zero pada Yuuki. Zero memang agak kasar dan cuek, namun pada dasarnya Zero anak yang baik. Hati Yuuki tersayat seketika saat Zero berkata hal demikian. Hampir saja ia menangis, namun urung keluar air matanya.

" Hei, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada Yuuki?" Gertak Kaname geram. Zero hanya mengabaikan dan meninggalkan kerumunan pendaftar audisi. Tampak Kaname sangat kesal pada Zero.

" Sudahlah, dia cuma anak kecil." Ucap Shiki mencoba menenangkan Kaname yang sedang emosi tinggi itu.

" Kau tak apa-apa, Yuuki?" Tanya Kaname dengan mimik khawatir. Yuuki hanya menggeleng pelan, tersenyum.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan bagi-bagi formulir dan mendata para pendaftar." Ucap Yuuki dengan wajah ceria, meskipun hatinya masih sakit. Dan Kaname tahu akan hal itu.

Lacus menyusuri lorong ruang kelas 2 sembari menyanyikan lagu Cinta Dalam Hati dari Ungu. Ia hendak mengantarkan berkas pendaftaran audisi ke ruang Cagally-sensei sebagai penanggungjawab audisi. Lacus yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi ini selalu membayangkan berada di lingkungan yang berbeda sesuai lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Dan saat ini, pikirannya melayang dan ia merasa sedang di jalan tengah taman bunga, membayangkan bahwa ia menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Kira yang menunggunya di kursi taman.

_**-brakkkk-**_

Lacus langsung tersungkur dan data-data para pendaftar audisi pun berhamburan di lantai. Tubuhnya sakit setelah menabrak sesosok laki-laki yang masih tampak samar. Lacus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kristalnya yang bening.

" Kau…. Tak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki yang cukup jangkung itu. Namun Lacus hanya terdiam, terpana karena baru pertama kali ia bertatap muka langsung dengan Kira, cowok yang ia taksir secara diam-diam.

" Aku..emm..aku..aa..ku…" Lacus jadi tampak bodoh di depan Kira. Ia sangat deg-deg'an. Namun cepat-cepat Lacus mengalihkan perhatian dengan memunguti lembar-lembar data yang berserakan. Tanpa dikomando, Kira pun membantu Lacus. Lacus hanya diam membiarkan Kira membantunya, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan tak terkendali lagi.

" Terimakasih." Ucap Lacus pada akhirnya sembari cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Hei, tunggu!" teriak Kira, mengejar Lacus dan Lacus pun menghentikan langkah meski tak menoleh kea rah Kira. Ia malu jika nanti detak jantungnya yang keras terasa oleh Kira. Kira sudah berdiri di depan Lacus sambil mengatur nafasnya, namun Lacus hanya mampu menunduk.

" Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa…" Ucapan Kira terputus. Lacus mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut penasaran. Debaran jantungnya kian keras. Apakah ia akan menembakku secepat ini? Pikir Lacus. Ah, mimpi. Lacus menggeleng-geleng kapalanya pelan.

" Suaramu sangat cantik, secantik yang menyanyikan." Lanjut Kira, frekuensinya detak jantungnya kian menurun, namun pipi Lacus jadi memerah mendengar pujian dari Kira. Ia hanya tersenyum, tersipu malu.

" Terimakasih pujiannya." Ucap Lacus mencoba menghilangkan groginya.

" Sama-sama. Maaf, aku tadi membuatmu terjatuh."

" Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak hati-hati."

" Ah, tidak juga. Hn…. Tadi diam-diam aku mengikuti arah suaramu yang merdu, aku jadi terpaku saat kau terus berjalan sampai menabrakku."

" Ha? Aku jadi malu. Apa suaraku tadi keras ya? Sampai kau bisa mendengarnya, Kira?"

" Tidak juga, kebetulan aku mendengar suaramu. Jadi aku ikuti. Hehehe…" Kira hanya tersenyum sambil garuk-garuk kepala walau tidak terasa gatal.

" Owh. Begitu." Lacus manggut-manggut saja.

" Oh ya. Perkenalkan, aku Kira dari kelas Bahasa." Kira mengulurkan tangannya.

" Aku Lacus, dari kelas Akuntansi." Lacus membalas uluran tangan Kira. Dalam hati, Lacus tersenyum kecil, ia telah mengenal Kira sebelum ini meski hanya dari informasi yang disampaikan Yuuki, teman sekelas Kira sekaligus sahabat Lacus.

" Uhm, kau ikut audisi?" Tanya Kira. Lacus hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Kira penasaran.

" Aku tak berani menyanyi di depan orang banyak." Jawab Lacus datar.

" Kau cantik, bersuara emas. Lalu kenapa masih tak berani? Aku yakin kau pasti menang."

" Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" Lacus mengerutkan dahi.

" Hanya juri yang bodoh jika tidak memenangkan penyanyi berbakat sepertimu."

" Kau terlalu tinggi dalam memuji, Kira." Ucap Lacus merendah.

" Ayolah, ikut audisi. Aku akan mendukungmu penuh." Ucap Kira semangat. Sifat Kira yang mudah berkawan ini membuat Lacus nyaman dan cepat akrab. Kira melengkapi kekurangan Lacus dalam bergaul.

" Baiklah." Ucap Lacus sembari tersenyum simpul. " Ini hadiah ultahmu besok, tepat saat audisi" lanjut Lacus.

" Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ulang tahun besok lusa?" Kira mengerutkan dahi.

" Ehm…." Lacus bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia keceplosan.

" Aku tahu dari Athrun, temanmu." Lacus terpaksa berbohong.

" Owh. Ternyata kau kenal Athrun ya?"

" Dia sepupuku." Jawab Lacus singkat.

" Aku baru tahu. Athrun tak pernah cerita tentang saudara-saudaranya padaku. Mungkin aku tak penting untuk tahu akan hal itu."

" Hmm..eh, aku ke ruang Cagally-sensei dulu ya? Bisa dimarahi aku kalau lama tak sampai sana."

" Aku antar ya? Sekalian memastikan kalau kau benar-benar akan mendaftar. Hehehe.."

" Kau tak percaya padaku?" Lacus sedikit kesal. Kira hanya tersenyum nakal.

" Kau lucu sekali jika kesal seperti itu." Goda Kira, Lacus mempercepat langkahnya.

" Hei hei hei… Tunggu!" Kira mengikuti Lacus.

Hari ini, audisi bintang sekolah akan dimulai. Para peserta sudah mulai memasuki aula Cross Gakuen. Konan dan Erza sibuk menyambut para peserta. Yuuki sebagai MC pun bersiap-siap dengan gaun putih panjang. Ia tampak sangat anggun, terlebih dipasangkan dengan Kira, yang membuat Lacus semangat sekaligus deg-deg'an. Dengan gaun pink berenda putih, Lacus tampak sangat cantik. Sungguh kali ini benar-benar mirip seperti Cinderella dari negeri dongeng. Kira hingga tak berkedip melihat Lacus. Lacus menuruni tangga perlahan, lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul My Heart Will Go On yang dulu dinyanyikan oleh Celline Dion. Lagu lama memang, namun tampak sangat lekat dihati masyarakat. Dengan sentuhan klasik ala Lacus, lagu itu tampak semakin merdu didengar. Lacus seperti penyanyi professional, rasa PD-nya sangat tinggi kali ini. Tak seperti biasa. Apa karena ini permintaan Kira?

" Lagu tadi, aku persembahkan untuk Kira Yamato, yang saat ini tepat berusia 17 tahun." Ucap Lacus pada akhirnya. Sorak sorai penonton dan peserta lain langsung membahana. Giliran Kira yang tersipu malu.

" Ya, terimakasih Lacus." Sahut Kira sebagai MC pendamping Yuuki.

" Ini janjiku." Balas Lacus, lalu turun dari panggung usai dikomentari juri.

…..

" Lacus, tunggu!" Teriak Kira usai acara. Lacus menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ada apa, Kira? Hutangku lunas kan? Aku berjanji akan menyanyi dengan ikut audisi, untuk ulang tahunmu."

" Ya, terimakasih. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

" Hmm.. Apa itu?" Tanya Lacus penasaran.

" Ini…untukmu." Ucap Kira sembari memberikan kotak kecil.

" Ini apa?"

" Buka saja." Kira tersenyum manis. Lacus membuka kotak itu perlahan, isinya sepasang jepit rambut.

" Wah, bagus sekali. Arigato Kira-kun." Ucap Lacus menggunakan Bahasa Jepang.

" Douitashimashite, Lacus-chan." Balas Kira. " Sini, aku pakaikan di rambutmu, pasti akan lebih cantik." Lanjut Kira, memasangkan jepit rambut itu perlahan di sisi kiri rambut Lacus yang terurai.

" Hmm.. kau yang ulang tahun, tapi aku yang dapat hadiah." Celetuk Lacus. Kira hanya tersenyum.

" Ini ucapan terimakasihku, Lacus." Ucap Kira. Lacus tersenyum tipis. Namun entah kenapa, Kira merasa ada yang lain di hatinya. Meski demikian, Kira mengabaikan perasaan lain sekilas itu.

Erza melangkah ke kelas Lacus, hendak main sekalian melihat tampang pujaan hatinya, Siegrain. Namun langkah Erza terhenti ketika melihat Lacus tengah bercanda dengan Siegrain. Mereka sangat akrab, bahkan Lacus terlihat tertawa lepas. Ini sepertinya bukan Lacus, pikir Erza kemudian. Tapi cepat-cepat Erza menepisnya. Ia putuskan untuk segera masuk ruang kelas Lacus, bermaksud meminjam catatan akuntansi untuk Lucy, teman Erza yang mengambil jurusan akuntansi namun berbeda sekolah.

" Hai, Lacus. Aku pinjam catatanmu ya? Untuk Lucy." Ucap Erza.

" Lucy? Siapa?" Lacus balik bertanya. Erza berpikir, bukankah ia sudah biasa pinjam catatan pada Lacus untuk Lucy? Tapi kenapa Lacus seperti tidak mengenali Lucy?

" Lucy, temanku. Dia sekolah di Fairy Tail Gakuen." Ucap Erza menjelaskan. Erza berasumsi, itu bukan Lacus, melainkan Meer, saudara kembar Lacus. Meer lebih ceria dan berani dibandingkan Lacus yang sedikit lebih pemalu.

" Owh. Ini." Ucap Lacus memberikan buku catatannya.

" Terimakasih, permisi." Cepat-cepat Erza keluar. Memang sepertinya ia bukan Lacus.

…..

Lacus melangkah menuju apotek. Ia tak ingin naik mobil kali ini. Toh, apotek cukup dekat dari rumahnya, hanya 30 meter dari rumah Lacus. Dengan berbalut baju panjang dan scarf, Lacus membeli obat cacar air. Tapi tak disangka, Kira juga sedang membeli susu untuk adiknya di apotek. Lacus meninggikan scarf-nya hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ia malu jika terlihat bentol-bentol gara-gara cacar air.

Tapi Kira merasa Lacus ada bersamanya. Dan benar saja, meski Lacus menyembunyikan dirinya, Kira tetap mengetahuinya. Kira mencegat Lacus di depan apotek.

" Lacus." Sapa Kira, Lacus tak bisa menghindar lagi.

" Ada apa?"

" Kau sakit seperti ini sejak kapan? Tak usah malu seperti itu."

" Sejak aku pulang sekolah, saat pertama berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Lacus. Kira terkejut akan jawaban Lacus.

" Lantas? Siapa yang menyanyi untukku saat audisi?" Tanya Kira menyelidik. Lacus terdiam cukup lama.

" Jawab saja. Aku janji tak akan marah." Kira memegang kedua bahu Lacus, memandang Lacus dengan tatapan penuh harap, menanti jawaban jujur dari Lacus.

" Diaa.. Meer. Saudara kembarku." Ucap Lacus jujur. " Maaf, aku tak menepati perkataanku sendiri." Lacus pun menangis. Merasa tak bisa menepati janji untuk menyanyi saat ulang tahun Kira, terlebih Kira sudah hampir dua tahun ada di hati Lacus.

" Sudahlah. Tak apa-apa." Kira tersenyum, lalu menghapus air mata Lacus. " Setidaknya kau sudah mengakui hal itu. Kau pemberani, Lacus."

" Tapi aku tak ikut audisi, aku juga tak bisa memegang janjiku." Lacus menunduk.

" Lupakan itu. Sekarang, ikut aku ya?" Kira menggandeng tangan Lacus ke sebuah tempat.

" Kemana?" Tanya Lacus, namun Kira hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman. Hingga tiba di sebuah taman kota, Kira mengajak Lacus duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Tempat ini sangat mirip dengan imajinasi Lacus beberapa waktu lalu.

" Hmm… indah kan bunga-bunga itu?" Kira menunjuk rumpun bunga kertas di tepi kolam. Lacus hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

" Meskipun hanya bunga kertas, bagiku ia lebih elok dari mawar." Kira memandang bunga kertas itu tanpa berkedip.

" Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Bukankah mawar adalah bunga yang sempurna?" Tanya Lacus.

" Sebab, bunga kertas tak pernah menyakiti."

" Hmm.." Lacus mulai paham maksud Kira.

" Karena mawar itu indah namun berduri kan?" Lacus mulai menyelami pikiran Kira. Kira memandang Lacus yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

" Dan duri itu seringkali menyakiti tangan-tangan yang mencoba memetiknya."

" Ibarat bunga, kau dan Meer adalah bunga kertas dan bunga mawar. Kau lebih ramah sebenarnya, hanya saja kau tak bisa mengekspresikan itu dengan sempurna, sesempurna mawar. Akan tetapi mawar sangat licik karena memikat namun memiliki duri tajam yang menyakiti."

" Jangan marah pada Meer, aku yang minta tolong padanya."

" Hn… Baiklah. Tapi ada satu syarat."

" Apa?" tanya Lacus penasaran.

" Menyanyilah untukku walau sebait. Kau sudah menyanggupi akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku kan?"

" Ya. Lagu apa yang kau inginkan, Kira?" Lacus menawarkan kebebasan untuk Kira.

" Lagu yang melukiskan perasaanmu untukku saat ini." Ucap Kira sembari memandangi bunga kertas lagi. Lacus terhenyak. Lagu? Perasaan?

" Kau serius?" Lacus tak percaya, Kira memintanya untuk menyanyikan lagu tentang perasaannya.

_*) Ku ingin selamanya… mencintai dirimu…_

_Sampai saat ku akan.. menutup mata dan hidupku…_

_Ku ingin selamanya… ada disampingmu…_

_Menyayangi dirimu… sampai waktu 'kan memanggilku.._

_…_

_**(-Kuingin Selamanya)**_

" Lagu ini….." Kira mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

" Ya, ini adalah lagu yang aku tulis saat masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 dulu. Aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk memberikannya padamu saat itu. Jadi aku minta tolong Yuuki, sahabatku, untuk menaruh syair lagu itu dengan sebatang coklat di dalam tas mu."

" Jadi? Kau menyukaiku sejak kelas 1?" Tanya Kira, Lacus hanya terdiam namun pancaran wajahnya telah mewakili jawaban 'YA'.

" Asal kau tahu Lacus, aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih TK. Aku, kau, dan Shin Asuka sering bermain bersama. Itu sebelum perusahaan keluargaku bangkrut. Mungkin kau tak mengenali aku sejak aku pindah ke luar kota. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali, menemuimu. Tapi aku cukup tahu diri, siapa aku yang sekarang. Aku harus pura-pura tak mengenalmu, tapi aku tak sanggup lagi"

Lacus baru menyadarinya, ternyata Kira yang ia sukai ini adalah Kira yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya dulu. Lacus lupa pada teman sepermainannya 12 tahun silam. Dan saat itu, Lacus juga terpisah dengan Meer, Meer sakit-sakitan sejak umur 3 tahun karena terdapat infeksi di sumsum tulang belakang akibat kecelakaan mobil sehingga harus berobat ke luar negeri. Pantas lah jika Kira tak mengetahui saudara kembar Lacus.

" Lacus, ini aku berikan jepit rambut dari Kira. Sepertinya Kira memberikannya untukmu, bukan untukku." Ucap Meer yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disamping Lacus. Lacus pun berdiri, berhadapan dengan Meer. Sekilas, secara fisik mereka tak bisa dibedakan [.. kalau Lacus sedang tidak cacar air loh ya?hohoho :D ..]. Namun sifat mereka cukup kontras, dimana Meer lebih periang dibanding Lacus. Dan gaya berpakaian Meer lebih 'berani' ketimbang Lacus [.. kecuali saat Meer menyamar menjadi lacus, maka sangat sulit dibedakan ..]

" Tidak, Meer. Jepitan bintang itu untukmu saja. Kau cantik mengenakan jepitan itu." Ucap Kira, berdiri. Kemudian Kira memasangkan jepit rambut yang bentuknya menyerupai ombak di sisi kiri rambut Lacus.

**To be continued…...**


End file.
